


jumping over embers

by purple01_prose



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Paganism, Porn, Prompt Fic, Resolved Sexual Tension, obligatory Beltane fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple01_prose/pseuds/purple01_prose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nod. MK. The woods. It's Beltane. You know the rest. //pure porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	jumping over embers

**Author's Note:**

> This is devoted to queenmarykatherine, who upon reading an Oestara ficlet I posted demanded a Beltane fic. 
> 
> This operates in a canon extension au-ish where MK is transformed back right around the Winter Solstice thanks to Puck-related shenanigans. She's still acclimating.

_“Sex is emotion in motion.”_  Mae West

 

* * *

 

 

The embers have burned down low, and various couples have disappeared into the forest. Only a few Leafmen are still around on duty, but even they’ve relaxed to some extent—even Ronin.

 

MK looks at Nod. He’s been pretty intent on the two of them sitting there while the fire goes down, and she’s new to the Jinn culture, so she’s willing to follow his lead on this one. He hasn’t exactly explained Beltane, except that there’s jumping over embers (which they’ve done, to everyone’s amusement—which she _does not get_ ), and that at the end of the evening, everyone pairs up.

 

The way he waggled his eyebrows made it clear what ‘paired up’ meant.

 

She doesn’t know if she’s expecting him to pull her away or if they’re going to watch the sun come up.

 

She’d kinda like to be pulled away.

 

There’s some kind of cue that Nod is waiting for, or that’s what it seems, and sure enough, after she’s been drumming her fingers on her thigh for what seems like forever, Nod...nods, and he stands up, offering her his hand.

 

That means more than just him helping her up. She could shake her head no, and he’d be okay with it—she knows this.

 

But instead, she takes his hand and lets him lead her into the forest.

 

She quickly loses sight of the Jinn fires, but she doesn’t see another soul as he leads her through the foliage and undergrowth, his fingers warm where they’re gripping her hand and wrist. She nearly trips over something, and Nod’s grasp on her wrist tightens, keeping her from falling, but he keeps pulling her deeper, and maybe it’s the shadows, but she doesn’t know where she is.

 

She’s about to stop and demand to know where they are, when he stops. He steps into a spot of moonlight as he turns toward her, and she shivers unconsciously at the hungry look in his eyes. She opens her mouth to say something, but he shakes his head, pulling up their intertwined hands to press a kiss to the top of her hand. His eyes never leave hers, and she knows that if she doesn’t want this, this is when she would retract her hand.

 

She doesn’t.

 

His gaze warms with approval and something deeper, moving towards her.  She takes a step back, and her back hits a tree. She didn’t even see that, and Nod steps towards her, out of the moonlight. The way it frames his face—she gulps, and his eyes trace the ripple of her throat. He’s still holding onto her hand, and he lifts it, pinning it against the tree. He’s close—she can feel his body heat—but he still hesitates, waiting for her to say no.

 

She’s tired of this, so she lifts up her head and presses her lips to his.

 

Nod’s hesitation vanishes completely, and he lets go of her wrist to cradle her face in his hands, pulling her into the curve of his body as he presses her back into the tree. Her left leg wraps around his leg in an effort to balance, and he rumbles approval into her lips, tracing her lips with his tongue.

 

She wraps an arm around his waist and the other arm around his shoulders, twisting her fingers in his hair as she opens her mouth, touching her tongue to his. As he deepens the kiss, tucking his fingertips behind her ears, she tugs on his hair as her eyes flutter shut.

 

That’s when he takes his mouth from hers, dropping down to mouth at her neck, nipping the skin right above the pulse point. Her breath hitches, and she leans back against the bark of the tree, needing something to hold onto as he trails his mouth down her neck to her collarbone. Her fingers twist in his hair, and she has to remember not to hold on too tightly.

 

He takes a step back, gasping slightly, and her leg touches the forest floor again. Is he really stopping this now?

 

No, he’s stopping to drag off his shirt, and she fumbles with her own, but after he tosses his aside, he puts his hands on hers, pausing her movement. She looks up at him, confused, but he shakes his head, and then runs his hands down her side, squeezing her hips lightly before grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it up carefully. She raises her arms to let him do it, leaving her in just her undershirt and her leggings.

 

He’s shirtless in leggings, and she runs her hands down his skin. He hisses slightly when she flicks his nipple, and when she grins, he picks up the hem of her undershirt and pulls it up more roughly, tossing it in the same direction as his shirt.

 

Her nipples pucker in the cool air, and she wants him back for his body heat, but instead he drops to his knees in front of, tugging down her leggings. It goes easily, and he looks up at her, grinning impishly before he splays his hands on her hips, tugging her forward and licking a warm line down her stomach before blowing on it, the _jerk_. She jumps, but his hold on her hips tightens until she can’t move, and he nuzzles against her folds, blowing on them.

 

She twists her fingers into his hair. It’s already chilly, and he’s making her _colder_.

 

She feels him laugh against her thigh before he blows on her folds again, and she bites her lip. The warmth between her thighs is quickly becoming less warm.

 

Her fingers tighten in his hair. Stay or go, just _do_ something.

 

He obeys, licking into her folds and deep into her pussy, stroking her entrance before retracting his tongue to play with her clit. She moans, twisting her fingers and leaning back against the solidness of the tree, but Nod’s hands won’t let her move as he taps her clit with the tip of his tongue. If she knew Morse code, maybe she’d know if he was telling her something, but instead she’s more focused on the sensations—his warm mouth, her warm pussy, the coolness of the air on the rest of her skin—and she feels the crest of her orgasm building, and her fingers spasm.

 

Which is, of course, when he pulls away.

 

She thinks she’s actually feeling violent right now, and she puts her back against the tree, crossing her arms over her chest. He laughs at her, but he’s stepping back to pull down his leggings, and she licks her lips as the movement frees his cock, and it bobs against his stomach.

 

She blinks to realize he’s not cut, but then, why would he be? She can’t imagine that—her thoughts stop when Nod places a finger over her lips, shaking his head. She knows what he means, and she nods, kissing the tip of his finger.

 

Nod’s gaze zeros in onto where her mouth is on his finger. She enjoys the attention, reaching out with her tongue to trace his calluses. He groans when she scrapes her teeth along it, and the sound makes warmth pool in her lower stomach.  She wonders if he’s going to say something—he’s really a chatterbox—but he just watches her, and then, before she react, he has her pressed to the tree again, skin to skin.

 

She hadn’t realized how cold she was until he pressed his body against hers.

 

His cock’s pressing insistently at her thigh, but Nod disregards it, taking the finger she’s licked and rolling her clit in between his index and his thumb. MK leans her head back against the tree, keening as he works her clit, and her delayed orgasm crashes through her, and when she finally stops seeing white spots, she realizes she’s clutching his shoulders so hard she’s pierced his skin.

 

Nod, the jerk, is _smirking_ as he laves at her neck, biting down where her shoulder meets her neck—not too hard, but enough for her to start to feel aroused again.

 

Two can play at that game, so she lifts her left leg, hooking it around his waist and dragging her skin against his cock. He moans against her skin, tangling his fingers in her hair and pulling her hair aside to he can kiss behind her ear. She hisses in response, lifting her leg higher on his waist.

 

He has to know what she wants, but he seems perfectly content to roll her earlobe between his teeth and roll his hips against hers so that his cock brushes against her entrance.

 

She opens her mouth to hiss at him to decide what he wants, but he decides at that exact moment he’s done playing with her ear, and he kisses the words away. Her mouth’s open, so he wastes no time plundering her open mouth, pressing the tip of his tongue to the roof of her mouth.

 

Her knees wobble, and she leans her weight into her hold around his shoulders. He moves his hands from her hair to her hips, pushing her back up against the tree and grabbing her right leg, moving it over. She gets the message and wraps her legs around his waist while he lines up his cock, and just as she tightens her hold on him because she feels herself falling, he pushes in.

 

She hasn’t had sex in such a long time that first thrust is uncomfortable, and the second one is less so, and by the third one, she realizes that he’s angled his body so that he brushes her clit every time, and her claw marks in his back are only going to be deeper.

 

Her second orgasm comes fast on the heels of her first, but Nod’s stamina keeps him going until he’s wrung a third orgasm from her, and she can feel sweat painting it’s way down her neck and between her breasts. Their bodies are slick with it, and the forest is completely dark, so the slapping of flesh against flesh seems even more obscene.

 

After her third orgasm, brought on by a combination of clitoral stimulation and Nod marking up her neck, the pressure and heat finally brings Nod over the edge, and she clutches the tree bark as he groans into her neck, the warm slipperiness of his cum feeling fantastic against the slight soreness in her pussy. She hasn’t had this many orgasms with other people in a long time.

 

She can tell he doesn’t want to step away, but his legs are starting to shake, so he does, and she unwinds her legs from around him, trying to see if they’ll take her weight.

 

Gingerly, they do.

 

She can see the start of the sunrise, and as she pulls on her leggings, she looks over at Nod. He seems so sleepy, and she smothers a laugh at the reminder of the refractory period. She gets her clothing on faster than he does, so she repays the favor by helping him with his clothes. She drags the pant leg up, making sure to let her fingertips linger in the sensitive areas—behind his knees and at the juncture between hip and thigh. He watches her with heavy-lidded eyes, and when she pulls on his shirt, he sighs. “Bed,” he says, and his voice is a little rusty.

 

“Shower first,” she tells him firmly, smoothing down his shirt. “We’ve been out in the forest all night.”

 

“I love it when you take charge.”

 

She kisses the tip of his nose. “You’re hilarious.”

 

He grasps her hips, keeping her in place as he kisses her thoroughly. When she’s breathless, he says smugly, “You love me.”

 

She ducks her head, feeling her cheeks heat. “Maybe. Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

 

“No, you do,” he says confidently, wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting her chin with his free hand. “You love me for my wit,” he kisses the side of her mouth, “my charm,” the other side of her mouth,  “and my good looks,” he follows up on that teasing with yet another deep kiss.

 

Once she’s breathless again, he pulls away just slightly, smirking at her. “You know, I love your neck,” he muses, moving his hand from her chin to the nape of her neck. “If one part of the body ever described you perfectly, it’s your neck.”

 

“That’s reaching,” she retorts, but she doesn’t try to pull away.

 

“No. You see, here,” he traces her collarbone and up her neck with his thumb, “this is your strength and your defiance. When you’re angry with me, your veins stick out here. However, up here,” he moves his hand to cradle the soft skin under her chin, “this is where you hide your vulnerability. When you’re happy with me, or content, this part of your neck softens, and the rest of your neck follows. It captures your...complexity.” He kisses it then, licking her pulse point. It jumps in response, and he laughs against it.

 

“I still think you’re reaching,” she tells him.

 

He shakes his head. “I’m not. Let’s go home, and we can argue about it. I’ll watch the veins in your neck stick out and manage not to kiss them away.”

 

“You think you’re so witty,” but her retort is _weak_ , and he pauses.

 

“No, I know I’m witty,” his smile is dirty and full of promises. “And you love it.”

 

She lets herself be tugged out, heading back towards Moonhaven and their nice apartment with bathing facilities and a bed. “I think _you_ think you’re witty, but really, it just kind of splats.”

 

“Then what attracted you to me in the first place?” he hums. “My good looks?”

 

“Oh, I think it was the way you handled a sword,” if he can be dirty, so can she. “Seems like you had practice.”

 

“Is there a question in there somewhere?” he tosses back, and she realizes it felt like they went farther in the forest because of the dark. In reality, they weren’t far from the original meeting place. There’s no one left there, and she thinks she’s grateful—while the Jinn probably wouldn’t describe this as the walk of shame, she would.

 

“Is there?”

 

He gives her a Look in response. “Now _you_ think you’re being witty.”

 

“My wit far outshines yours,” she sniffs as they turn, heading towards their shared apartment.

 

“That’s what you think.”

 

“Oh, are you going to prove me wrong?”

 

“Oh sweetheart,” he murmurs, tugging her close to brush a kiss across her temple, “there are _many_ things I’m going to prove to you.”

 

“You can _try_ ,” she tells him, a little rattled.

 

“It’s not a try. It’s a succeed,” he promises, opening the door to their apartment, “and it’s starting right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Get it gurl.
> 
> Okay, levity aside (mostly), Beltane is a fertility holiday, usually on May 1st. The idea goes that you jump over the embers of a fire, and then you can be prosperous and fertile for the following year. It's a Celtic Pagan holiday (though there are similar holidays for other cultures), and since Epic really is the conflict between the Seelie and the Unseelie, both of whom belong to Celtic/Gaelic lore, (other cultures DO have Fae, but what we as a whole perceive of as Fae stems from the Celtic/Gaelic/Scottish/British lore about them), I figure I'm not reaching too badly to say that the Jinn would keep to the Celtic Wheel of the Year.
> 
> Again, *not* speaking for all Pagans.


End file.
